The Only Way Forward Is Through
by pixelsurgeon
Summary: What if Bran never fell?  If Sansa wasn't the one to almost marry Joffrey? If one of the Lannister children knew their real lineage? This is a re-telling of all the books with new characters. Winter is coming...
1. Delilah

**A/N: **Events will change. Alot. Oh, and I don't own anything. I'm a girl, and I really don't think I look like George R.R. Martin. So, here goes…

Delilah

I have a brother. That's the only thing I've been able to think about. Apparently 17 is as old as you have to be before you know these things. My uncle, honestly…

Anyways, I'm sitting on the railing of a small fishing boat, my long brown hair skimming the water, sailing to Winterfell. Because my new life is there. Because Theon's there.

It's been days, but we're finally there. Will he like me? Will he not honor me because I'm a bastard? I'm just nervous.

I step off the boat, and the first thing I register is snow, and cold. How do the Starks _stand _it? They're all there. The youngest girl, Arya, is yelling at the next oldest girl, Sansa, and the oldest, Arianna, is trying to stop it. The bastard, Jon, is watching with an amused look on his face, and the other guys are not really doing anything.

Lord Stark welcomes me. I ask him where Theon is. "He didn't think to come." Lord Stark tells me. That alone almost makes me start crying. The boy Jon senses it and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he'll love you." he whispers. "Thank you." I say faintly. He smiles, the world lights up for a second, and suddenly everything feels better.

Then we walk to the castle. Bran and Arya are talking animatedly to a girl with white blonde hair. Jon and Robb are racing each other to the castle. Rickon's with Lady Catelyn. And Arianna comes over to talk to me. "How old are you?" she asks. "17." I reply. "How old is Theon?" I ask. "19 or 20, I forget." He's not _that_ much older than me. I wonder how old Jon is. Currently, Robb's winning their race back. And Arya's started yelling at Sansa again. I like her. Arya, I mean. She's got spirit.

The castle's amazing, but then again, I've never seen one before. The white blond haired girl shows me to my room. It's as big as my old house was! I go out, into the forest. The snow is fresh, and everything's covered in white. I start singing, just to remind myself of home in this strange new world.

And then I hear breathing behind me. I abruptly stop singing, and pull out the knife I keep hidden in my boot.

"Watch out, snow bird! You might kill someone with that!" Jon Snow says. "Snow bird?" I ask. "You sing so beautifully." I'm almost positive I'm blushing. It could be the cold.

"Thank you." I say. "Just the truth." he says. I like him. Of course, he's 4 or 5 years younger than me.

Life. Why does it have to be like this?

**A/N: ** This may not be my best chapter, but I'm just getting a feel for it. The next chapter will be in the King's Landing, then back in Winterfell, etc. Please review!


	2. Kyriana

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been rereading the books, and realizing just how much I love/hate the Lannisters. So, I'm starting the King's Landing crew with Miss Kyriana Lannister/ Baratheon.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, we've been riding for hours!" my little brother Tommen complains.<p>

"Shush, Tommen, we're almost at Winterfell." she snaps back.

I'm afraid of her. I've seen her cold hatred.

And the way she looks at Uncle Jaime. That scares me.

I wonder if the Starks are really as cold as they say.

And suddenly, we're there.

The castle is terrible, compared to the others I've seen.

And the Starks are there, kneeling to us.

There's one girl who looks as if she wants to be anywhere but here.

Another one is staring at Joff in wonder.

The boys are _really _not doing anything. Well, one of them is whispering to a girl with drab brown hair, nothing like the black and auburn of the Starks.

We all dismount. A pretty girl with white blonde hair takes our horses away. Mum looks at her with contempt.

I see her whisper something in Ned Stark's ear. He remains expressionless.

And then the girls are next to me, chatting.

The one who was staring at Joff is asking me what he's like. I don't feel like being honest.

"Oh, he's _amazing, _the most _gallant _man you could possibly meet." I reply.

She smiles.

The youngest and the oldest stare at me like: Yeah, _right._ We'll take your word for that.

I glare at them.

The eldest mutters: "At least the Kingslayer's a real man."

Looking over at the boys, I can see they've already started a fight with Joffrey.

We rode all this way, and this is going to be a terrible visit.

Yay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review!


	3. Arianna

**A/N: **So now, we get to be colder, because the Starks are where it's at. Say hello to Miss Arianna Stark.

* * *

><p>How does that boy <em>live?<em>

Prince Joffrey's annoying, rude, and generally a manner of other unpleasant things. And he's going to be our _king_.

Lucky realm, right? The girl, Kyra, or whatever her name is, she doesn't seem bad. Other than lying to please Sansa.

But thankfully, Arya and I can see beyond that.

I'm showing Princess whatever the hell her name is around, and Sansa's showing Myrcella.

We don't trust Arya. And we can only pray that Jacklyn stays out of sight.

Jacklyn's, well, abnormal. She believes that she talks to invisible people. She's a very sweet girl, but, well, what would the Baratheons and Lannisters think?

"So, honestly." I ask the Lannister girl, "What's Joffrey really like?"

"Terrible. I think you've seen, but, you know, just awful." She talks really quickly, and while she's turned to me, I see Jacklyn run through the corridor, whispering to herself.

"And what's the Kingslayer like?" I ask. I might have just a slight infatuation with him.

"Well, he's out a lot. I barely see him. And he's always flirting with somebody. But he's nice, I _think_." She talks so quickly I can barely tell what she's saying.

And suddenly Robb's pulling me into a room nearby.

"Let _GO_ of me!" I yell, pulling away from him.

"Easy, now." he says. Does he think I'm some _horse?_

"Why?"I ask him.

"Father wanted to see all the Starks."

"Jon and Jacklyn?"

"We can't find Jacklyn, but Jon's coming."

* * *

><p>And sure enough, after a while, all of us get there.<p>

Arya looks ready to kill someone, restrained only by Jon's hand on her head. He looks amused.

And so does Theon Greyjoy. He's most certainly _not_ a Stark, but my father's judgment is my father's judgment.

"I have been offered the position of Hand of the King." Father says grimly. Then again, he says everything grimly.

There's a flurry of voices.

"Am I coming?" Sansa asks eagerly.

"Yes. You will be coming, Arya will be coming, Jacklyn will be coming (wherever she is), Bran will be coming, and Arianna will be coming." Father says, still grimly.

"Yay." I mutter.

"And Arianna will be married to Joffrey."

"WHAT?" I shout.

"You're so lucky!" Sansa says.

"NO! He's, he's a… a weasel! YES! HE'S A WEASEL!"

All the guys and Arya laugh at that.

"Please," I say, "Please, father. I can't marry him."

"You must." he replies.

I storm out.

And that concludes the Stark family meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was fun. Please review!


	4. Arianna 2

**A/N: ** I just read a Dance With Dragons. PM me if you're a spoiler hound and you want to know what happens. Changing topic: Presenting, once again, Arianna Stark! (Sorry. I couldn't resist!)

* * *

><p>After I've beat my head against a wall a few times, Theon's bastard sister comes in to tell me the feast starts soon. We've kept her as a servant. I feel sorry for her. Theon always avoids her.<p>

But enough about other people's problems. I have to marry a bloody idiot/evil child/ugh/weasel! Who cares about being _Queen_? Well, Sansa, I guess. Arya's the one with common sense.

But she doesn't have to marry him.

There's only one benefit to this arrangement. I get to be closer to the Kingslayer.

I throw a dress on and head to the feast. Outside the door, Joffrey (weasel!) takes my arm, and we walk to our seats. Out of the corner of my eye I see Theon and Robb pointing at me and laughing.

I shoot a rude gesture at him, which causes Sansa to gasp, Theon and Robb to crack up, and Arya to ask "What does that mean?" eagerly.

"You're very amusing." the weasel says.

"Glad I could be of service." I mutter back sarcastically.

He grabs me by the wrist and says, "Address me as Sire."

"Yes, Sire." I reply.

How could he get so worked up about _titles_? I shudder. A man like that should be locked up. Soon.

Joff's uncle, the Imp, grimaces at me. Jaime looks amused, and Arya makes a face.

Thank God for Arya.

The Queen is hissing in Father's ear angrily. If I knew what the hell her problem was…

Three words: Worst. Situation. Ever.

Joffrey tries to kiss me on the cheek. I hiss at him, which startles him.

"Faolan, to me…" I say, trying to call my direwolf. And then I realize: 1. She's outside. 2. If Joff gets hurt, that's it. Actually, I might bite him to get out of this…

And then the thought fades, because really, who bites other people? And God, Theon would just smile.

I hate him. I really do.

But that's not the point. My. Life. Is. Ruined.

I pull my lips back and hiss again.

I hate my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Be good little direwolves and review!


	5. Jacklyn

**A/N: **Hi! Err… yeah, okay. Say hi to Miss Jacklyn Snow, her hallucinogenic friend Marshall, and his bird Bear. They're a package deal.

* * *

><p>"The Godswood is so beautiful in the snow." I tell Marshall. He just smiles. And then I hear somebody. "Scar?" My direwolf's name is Scar. She comes, growling softly.<p>

"Bear!" Marshall calls, "Who is it?" Bear's his falcon. He flies down, and squawks "Imp! Imp!"

And then I see him. It's that Lannister, the dwarf. Scar looks ready to pounce. I call her off.

"Thank you," the Imp says, gesturing towards Scar. "I was about killed by one of those beasts earlier. And he was prettier, too."

"Scar's not a beast." I say.

"It's not worth it." Marshall whispers.

"Who are you, girl?" the dwarf continues.

"Jacklyn St—Snow," I say. He nods. "And you?"

"Tyrion Lannister, though most would call me the Imp. Or worse…"

"I know how you feel. People call me terrible things."

He laughs. "Why weren't you at the feast?" he asks.

"They told me I wouldn't make a good impression on you. That I'm… different."

He laughs again. "What they mean, girl, is that you're a freak. What is it with you?"

"Well, I have friends that no one thinks are real."

His face softens, which makes it uglier. "And you're a bastard."

"That too."

"So, in short, you're the whole package."

"I guess…"

He genuinely looks sorry for me. And then I hear Robb call me.

"Don't want another run-in with a direwolf." he says, and leaves.

I stare at the heart tree. He's right. I'm a freak.

"No, of course you aren't." Marshall says, sitting beside me.

And then Robb finds me.

"Jacklyn! Are you alright? You're leaving tomorrow, you should really get ready."

Theon's right behind, smiling, as always. And Jon's behind him, chatting with Theon's sister.

I smile, and go with them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If my Tyrion sucked, I apologize. Please review!


	6. Arianna 3

**A/N: **Hi, y'all! I'm back, and you probably want to murder me for taking so long. Anyways… I'm really sorry, but I'm going to do Miss Arianna again.

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS JACKLYN?" Father yells.<p>

The Imp has been watching our mad search for her, and chooses this time to speak.

"Maybe she has more common sense then you lot." he says with a smile.

"Why?" Arya asks.

"They're bloody insane up there," the Imp says, "every single one of them. Gods save the country when Joffrey's king. (he sees Sansa scowling) Yes, I know, such a _gallant_ man. Is that what my niece told you?" he laughs, "And the Queen. She's… well, I think you can already tell she's a bitch, but you think what you like."

"What's a bitch…" Arya asks.

The Imp laughs, and walks off.

"That was… interesting." Theon says. Why is he…? Oh, whatever. I won't have to see him for a very long time. But I'll be married to a madman.

Which is worse, I wonder?

Probably Joffrey, but you never know.

Oh well. Too late now.

Of course, I never _had _a choice, but…  
>Can't complain now, can I? My life is set.<p>

The King's Landing'll be terrible, if what the Imp says is true.

Life sucks. Father's still looking for Jacklyn, but after a while, gives up.

We get on our horses. Serena, the girl who takes care of the horses, looks sadly at us. I know she loves Arya and Bran.

Upon seeing her, the Queen starts whispering in Father's ear. And Jaime, watching this, smiles.

He's starting to remind me of Theon.

And right when we leave, I see Jacklyn walking out of the forest. She's saved. We're left to insanity.

Welcome to the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, I know. Please review!


	7. Alphonse

**A/N: **Wow…It's been awhile…*goes through brain to find excuses* Ummm…I've been lazy, I guess? Anyways, introducing Alphonse Tagaryen! (Also, Varys is probably waaaay out of character, but I tried!)

* * *

><p>I run to Varys, wanting to tell him first.<p>

"They're back!" I yell breathlessly when I find him.

"Good, good, my little dragon." Varys says, before disappearing into a wall.

I follow him through the passage to a balcony where we can see everyone returning.

"Any observations?" Varys asks me.

"Well…The Stark girl, the one with the fiery hair…Arianna. She's eyeing the Kingslayer…"

"Oh, please, call him Jaime. Mustn't call people names."

"Yes, Varys. The other Stark girl, the pretty one….Sansa. She can't keep her eyes off of Joffrey. Tyrion looks amused…"

"Is that any different from normal?"

"No, Varys."

"Then don't mention it."

"Cers-The Queen looks infuriated at the new Hand. Kyriana seems to be talking the ugly Stark girl's ear off…"

"The ugly Stark girl? What did I say about name calling?" Varys sighs.

"Don't call people names. Arya, I meant. Not the ugly Stark girl."

"Right. You've been remembering names well, I'm very impressed. Now, tell me who they left behind." Varys says.

I inwardly groan. He gives me tests like this all the time.

"Well…The eldest son, Robb, the mother, Catelyn, the bastards, Jon and Jacklyn…" I start.

"Are the bastards full siblings or half?"

"Half, Varys."

"Then don't lump them together like that. Keep going."

"Theon Greyjoy, and the youngest, Rickon." I say, thrilled to have made it.

"Very good. Remember who you are."

"A Tyrell bastard." I sigh. He asks me this every day.

"Are you a Tagaryen?"

"Yes." I answer, deciding not to play along.

"You'll make this harder on yourself… Now, are you a Tagaryen?"

"No, why would I be?" I answer robotically.

"That's more like it." Varys says, and we go to meet the Starks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That probably sucked, but please review!


End file.
